Hopper
Hopper is the main antagonist of the Disney's fantasy movie, A Bug's Life. A vicious and ruthless killer, Hopper is the former leader of the grasshoppers, before he would meet his end by various means. He is a major player in several villains tournaments, including Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War, Disney Villains War and the second Disney Heroes vs. Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War As usual, Hopper and his Grasshoppers take their anual food from the Ant Island. When General Mandible, the voice of the ant society, refuses to let Hopper rule over them and decline their offering of food, Hopper swears revenge against the rebels. When Hopper comes back to Ant Island, he increases his Grasshopper Army, who quickly defeat Mandible's Troops, while himself faces off their leader. It takes upon one hit from a grain of food, to topple Mandible from a cliff to his demise. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Former Servant of Pitch Black It is revealed, by the events of the third war, that Hopper has a higher position in power, serving under the nightmare lord, Pitch Black. However, after the end of a council meeting, that resulted in Pitch's paranoia, due to the assassination attempt against Pitch, Hopper convinces King Candy to take their rightful place in Pitch's kingdom, by rebelling against him. Ruler of Duloc To test out their combined powers, Hopper decides to eliminate the most weakened member of Pitch's council. They, thus, set on Duloc, hoping to take out the short ruler, Lord Farquaad. With a snap of his hands, he summons a group of Cy-Bug robots, led by King Candy, and sets them on the loose on the kingdom. He watches in glee, as Farquaad is eaten alive by a Cy-Bug robot. With Farquaad out of the picture, Hopper takes the title as lord of Duloc. Within a few days, after his coronation as a ruler, Hopper recieves a visit from the mysterious woman, came by the name Madame Frou Frou, who desires for a place in his rule. Hopper gladly agrees, especially offering the woman's entertaining services to his rule Agressive Tension Later, Hopper's rule is threatened, when Repton, a lethal assassin, in the employ of Lord Shen, is tasked to eliminate the rebellion. While spending a relaxing moment with Madame Frou Frou, Hopper is forced to battle the reptillian beast. He tosses Repton into a nearby cliff. He then hurls a giant grain, knocking him out. Before Repton would recover, Hopper smashes the grain dispencer of Duloc, causing to drop an avalance of grains atop Repton, sending the reptillian monster from a cliff to his apparent demise. By the end of the battle, he confess to Madame Frou Frou, by persuasion of the "woman", that the assassignation attempt was plotted by Syndrome, another council member of Pitch Black. Even though he doesn't have concern about Pitch's assassignation, he reveals a speculation at Frou Frou's secret motives. Hiring Knowing that he needs more allies to consolise his power, Hopper recruits the dangerous criminal, Roman Torchwick, as a new canditate for his alliance. While Hopper is negotiating with Torchiwck, Frou Frou suddenly enters the room. The appearance of Frou Frou manages to stone Torchwick's affections, though Hopper snaps out his mind from his fantasy dreams. Death in Sugar Rush When Prince Charming and Prince Hans lead a full assault on Sugar Rush, Hopper and King Candy rally their forces, in order to repel the enemies. Before he would lay waste, however, he learns of a tragic twist. Turns out that Frou Frou, the woman he dated, was actually Archibald Snatcher in disguise. Despite his affected humilation, Hopper makes a stand against his enemies. When King Candy is annihilated, Hopper focuses on Prince Charming. He manages to destroy his sword, and toss his foe aside. But, before he could kill him, Archibald reveals himself, with an upgraded machine. He mocks Hopper, just before he squashes him, under a giant metal hand. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Hopper is set to appear in the second part of the war, as shown in the teaser trailer. War of the Villains In "War of The Villains", Hopper boarded the Space Scow to fight PsyCrow, a hater of bugs, insects and especially worms. Hopper informed PsyCrow his grasshopper army outnumbers PsyCrow 100 Billion to 1, causing a frantically-scared PsyCrow to retreat. Finally satisfied, Hopper relaxed knowing he had dealt with PsyCrow and put an end to his bug-hating ways. However, Hopper's annoying younger sibling, Molt, informed Hopper of the fact PsyCrow hired a mercenary (Dr. Facilier) to kill him. Knowing he was in need of some assistance, Hopper enlisted the help of Armageddroid, who gladly accepted his offer of an alliance. Hopper then flew to Facilier to battle him, and with the snap of Hopper's fingers, Armageddroid appeared. However, Facilier's Friends on the Other Side possessed the inside of Armageddroid, causing him to destroy himself and self-destruct. Hopper tried to run away after Armageddroid was destroyed, but only ended up to be squished by Facilier. Category:Disney Villains Category:Hopper's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:CGI Villains Category:Creator Favorites Category:Movie Villains Category:The Mad Doctor's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Hopper Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Pitch Dark's in Allaince Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Hopper's Alliance Category:Complete monsters Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Hopper's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains War Category:Jō Haruhiko